God Made You Beautiful
by DiannasaurusRex
Summary: I kiss those little feet and watch for your perfect smile/ It's Valentine's Day and Quinn has to perform a love song in Glee Club. Cute little one shot about Quinn and Beth based off the Beyonce song with a little Quick. It's not great, but it's my first fanfic!


**God Made You Beautiful**

**The result of not being able to sleep and listening to Beyonce all day. I don't really know where this came from. **

**This is AU, so in this story Quinn kept Beth, Puck and Quinn were in a relationship since the birth but had recently broken up. This is set in Season Two, the Silly Love Songs episode, but it doesn't follow any of the plot line. There's a few other changes as well, with relationships and little things, so it's basically nothing like what really happened. This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be to harsh, I know it's not great. Sorry if there's any mistakes!**

* * *

Quinn sat at the back of the choir room listening to Mr Schue go on about this week's assignment. He stood in front of the whiteboard which had the word "LOVE" scrawled across it. She looked around at the pink decorations and red hearts decorating the room. Valentine's Day. Urgh. The day she had been dreading. Her and Puck had broken up two weeks prior, and the last thing she wanted to see right now was happy couples wherever she turned. "This week's assignment is love" Mr Schue told them all. "Love songs are used to convey those emotions that you can't physically tell people. When you're so overcome with love, this is the only way you can express it. So this week, I want you to find a love song and not just sing it, but sing it like you mean it. And the winner wins a free dinner for two at Breadstix"

'Great' Quinn thought to herself. Everyone will come in singing love songs to the people they love. Rachel would find some sappy love ballad by Celine Dion or Barbara Steisand and sing it to Finn. Finn would sing some rock song in return. Santana would find some R and B hit that fit her voice perfectly, singing it to Brittany, but without wanting anyone to know and saying it was about some guy on the football team. But Quinn knew. She'd always known about Brittany and Santana, even when they hadn't even known about it themselves. Brittany would either forget, or sing a Britney Spears song, probably aimed at Santana... or Lord Tubbington. Then obviously Tina would sing a song to Mike and end up crying halfway through it. Mercedes would sing a Whitney song, obviously, for Sam and kill it. Sam would probably find some country love song to sing in return. Kurt would sing some Broadway song that Quinn had never heard of about this new Blaine guy he'd met. And Puck. As much as Quinn hoped he'd sing a song to her, about how much he loves her, he'd probably just end up singing about some slutty cheerleader, so Quinn wasn't going to get her hopes up and she certainly wouldn't make a fool out of herself by singing one to him. And then that left her. How the hell was she meant to sing a love song like she meant it if she wasn't in love with anyone (or didn't want to sing a song to the person that she was in love with)? Quinn sighed and decided that she'd probably end up telling Mr Schue that she'd been too busy with Cheerios and homework and Beth to come up with anything and he'd let her off. Besides, even if she did win, which she wouldn't, she'd have no one to take to Breadstix. It was probably best she didn't take part. She looked around at all the couples chatting about how amazing their songs for each other will be, and then realised her and Puck were the only one's not doing anything. He was sitting in the back, but at the opposite end of the room from her, slumped in his chair on his phone. Maybe he was texting his newest cheerleader. Suddenly the bell rang, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts, and she left the class room.

* * *

After a long, hard Cheerios practice, Quinn pulled up into the driveway of the home that she now lived in with her mother and eagerly jumped out. Coming home was Quinn's favourite part of the day - not because it was the end of school and she could relax - but because she got to see her baby. During the day her mother - and Puck's mother on Tuesdays and Thursdays - looked after Beth while she was at school. When they were together, Puck would come round everyday after school to spend time with Beth, but since they'd broken up, on Tuesdays and Thursdays Beth would stay at Puck's house for an extra two hours after school so he could still see her, and he would see her every weekend. She opened the front door, and could hear her daughter's gurgles from the kitchen. She walked in and saw her Beth's face light up, and Quinn smiled as she squealed. She lifted her out of the high chair she was sat in and planted kisses over her face. She lived for moments like this. Just seeing her little girl's face was the highlight of her day. The hazel eyes. The soft blonde hair on her head. The big grin with two small teeth. The tiny little button nose. Quinn would never get up with seeing that face, even when she was being woken up at God knows what time in the morning. "Someone's excited to see you" her mother said as she walked over to the two. "Hiya mom. How's she been?" "A little angel as always" Judy said as she tapped the young child's nose. "How was school?" She asked looking back at Quinn. "It was alright. But I'm just happy to see this one" she said as she began to kiss the girl's face again. "I'm gonna take her upstairs for a bit" "Okay, I'll start dinner soon" Quinn walked up the stairs into her bedroom and placed Beth on her bed, then layed on her stomach so she could play with her. "Mommy missed you today Bethie" she said as she tickled her stomach and Beth squealed in delight, causing Quinn to laugh as well. "Did you have good day with Grandma? Yeah?" Then she spent the next two hours playing with the child, singing, laughing, kissing her, just enjoying her company.

* * *

It was 7pm and Quinn was currently trying to get Beth to fall asleep. She stood rocking her in her arms, quietly singing to her. "Come on baby, won't you hold on to me, hold on to me". Soon enough, Beth was asleep. Quinn looked down at the sleeping child and felt overcome with so much love. "I love you so much beautiful" she said as she kissed her head, then placed her in her crib. She stood above the crib and stayed looking at the child, taking in all her beauty. She never knew she could love something as much as she loved Beth. She was once just a mean cheerleader who ran the school, but this tiny person had changed her - she'd made her kind, protective, passionate, forgiving, and most of all loving. She may have been unplanned, and unexpected, but Quinn couldn't imagine life without her. Then she knew exactly what she had to do, and walked over to her laptop.

* * *

"That was great Rachel, as always" Mr Schue said as the small brunette finished her rendition of The Power of Love by Jennifer Rush, but covered by Celine Dion which Rachel made sure everyone was aware of before she began singing. "I know, thank you Mr Schue" she said as she returned to her seat where she began kissing Finn rather deeply. Urgh. "We don't all want to see this disturbing puke fest" Santana said with a disgusted look on her face and they broke apart looking up at her annoyed. 'Thank God for Santana', Quinn thought. They were almost all done, and Quinn wasn't sure how much more of all this lovey dovey crap she could take. Finn had sung Hey There Delilah to Rachel, which she had loved. Tina sung the first few verses of Eternal Love by The Bangles before breaking down in tears, as Quinn had predicted, then being comforted by Mike which also turned into them kissing. Once again, urgh. Mercedes sung I Have Nothing by Miss Houston and killed it as expected. Sam sung Amazed by Lonestar back to her. And again, kissing. Kurt sang Come What May from Moulin Rouge, and had somehow persuaded Blaine to come and watch, who was now officially his boyfried, so that ended up in them kissing as well. Brittany had sung Born To Make You Happy by Britney Spears, and actually hadn't specified who it was to. Next up was Santana. Surprisingly, she looked nervous. She cleared her throat as she stood in front of everyone. "I'm gonna sing One and Only by Adele". She looked down at the ground for a while then took a deep breathe and looked up again. Quinn had never seen her this vulnerable. "F-for Brittany". Santana looked up and smiled softly as she locked eyes with Brittany. Quinn smiled. She was so proud of her best friend. No one in the glee club really looked that surprised, but they did all look happily, _especially_ Brittany who was grinning widely as the music began. Once she had finished everyone clapped and Santana walked up and sat next to Brittany giving her a hug, and Brittany kissed her on the cheek. For once, Quinn wasn't bothered by the lovey dovey interaction. "Santana, I'm so proud of you" Mr Schue told her. "Okay, Quinn, you're up" Quinn stopped thinking about Santana and Brittany and walked to the front. "Umm, this song's for someone very special" she said and smiled. A few people looked to Puck, maybe thinking it was for him, or maybe thinking she'd met someone new. The music started and Quinn opened her mouth and her soft voice filled the room.

**When you were born**

**The angels sighed in delight**

_Quinn will never forget that day. June 8th 2010. She'll never forget that moment when the nurses placed Beth on her chest, and she'll never for the feeling she felt. She was overcome with so much love. Even in those first few seconds that she'd seen her, she knew she was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen. She didn't know how someone who was so stupid and mean like herself, had been given something so precious. _

**They never thought they'd see such a beautiful sight**

**You took the breath, and the world was right again**

_"Hey there beautiful" she whispered to the tiny human in her arms. "Hey" she said again and laughed as the baby stared back at her. Suddenly, all of Quinn worries had gone, for that short time that she held the baby, and all she thought about was Beth and how perfect she was. It was as if nothing else mattered. "I-I love you" she whispered._

**Tears were shed**

**How we have been blessed**

_Quinn looked up at her mother, Puck and Santana who had all been in the delivery room with her. Judy had tears in her eyes, of happiness of course, and Quinn realised that she really did mean it when she said that she could move back in with the baby. Santana was looking down at her best friend and the baby in her arms smiling. "You did good Q" she said softly, and even she looked like she was going to cry. Then she looked to Puck. For the first time ever, in all the years she'd known him, she saw him cry. "G-good job Quinn" She smiled up at him and then looked back to the baby. Maybe this could work. Maybe she could keep the baby. 'No Quinn, you can't, it's not fair on Beth, no the baby'_

**And your love, it shines so bright**

**You bring me back to life, back to life**

**You make everything right**

**And your love, it shines so bright**

**You bring me back to life, back to life**

**You got a light inside, light inside**

_The nurses had left, and Puck had gone to get coffee and drinks. Santana had gone back to tell the glee club the news, and her mother had gone home to get her some fresh clothes. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She really loved her. "Hey you" the baby began to open her eyes. "I-I'm your mom" 'Stop Quinn' she said to herself. 'Don't. It'll just be harder when you have to say goodbye' But as the baby continued to stare at her, she couldn't help but not smile and feel so happy. Her and Puck were all this baby had, and once they left the hospital, she'd have no one. Could Quinn really do that to her baby? Or did she love her too much already?_

**God made you beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**God made you beautiful,beautiful, you're beautiful**

_Quinn and Puck stood above the nursery in a comfortable silence and looked their precious baby girl. "She looks like you" Puck said, breaking the silence. "S-she's beautiful" Quinn said. "Just like you" "No. She's beautiful on the outside and the inside. Not like me. I'm ugly on the inside, I'm a horrible person. That's why I can't keep her. In case she ends up like me" Quinn wiped away the tear that rolled down her face. "Q, no, don't talk like that, you're not. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I've seen the real you, not that girl that walks around school in the cheerleading uniform. I've seen the girl who loves to go home and put on an oversized t-shirt, grab a tub of ice cream and spend the night watching Ryan Gosling movies or reality television. I've watched you dance around bare foot in the kitchen along to Taylor Swift or Beyonce using a hair brush as a microphone. I've seen the goofball who does impressions and turns into the biggest show off when she wins a video game. I've heard you talk to your bump at night, about how much you love the little girl inside of you, and how sorry you are. The real Quinn Fabray is clever, and smart, and gorgeous, and kind, and loving, and passionate, and a sucker for love stories, and forgiving, and beautiful. Everywhere. A-and... and I love that Quinn Fabray" Quinn looked into his eyes. Now she really was crying. "W-what?" "I love you" he repeated. Quinn took a deep breath and looked back up and him and smiled. "I-I love you too" And then they stood there smiling at each other before turning back to look at their baby. After a few minutes, Quinn broke the silence. "Y-you know, I think all she really needs is two parents who love each other, and love her more than anything" Puck looked at her in shock. "A-and my mom said we can turn the guest room into a nursery, and I could get a job, and we could take her to day care during the day and I know it's sounds really hard and I know-" Quinn was cut off my Puck's lips on hers. After the initial shock, she smiled in the kiss, and kissed him back. When they pulled away they looked back her the baby. "Our little beautiful Beth" Quinn said then smiled. _

**And lucky me you where brought in to my life**

**I kiss those little feet, and watch for your perfect smile**

_Quinn smiled as she thought about her tiny feet, one of her favourite features. She kisses her soft little feet every morning and watches the smile on her little face, and she doesn't think life can get much better. It takes her breath away sometimes. She doesn't want her to ever grow up. But at the same time she can't wait to start hearing her little voice, and watching her develop a little personality of her own. Every day looking at her baby, she feels like the luckiest person in the world. _

**And when it comes, the world stops in your eyes**

**I found love, I found peace of the purest kind**

_Sometimes Quinn will come home from school, after a Cheerios practice with Sue shouting at her feeling fed up and annoyed, but as soon as she sees Beth all that stress or anger just goes away. Looking into those sweet, innocent eyes can make anything better, even just for a short while. Everyone always comments on the way Beth looks at Quinn, with so much love, and it's adorable. And Quinn looks at Beth the exact same way. _

**And your love, it shines so bright**

**You bring me back to life, back to life**

**You make everything right**

**And your love, it shines so bright**

**You bring me back to life, back to life**

**You got a light inside, light inside**

_Who knows what will happen with Puck or in the future? But she'll always have Beth, the most beautiful, precious, perfect thing in the world, and nothing else will really matter. Quinn doesn't think she'll ever find a love as strong as the one she has for Beth. The rest of the glee club think they've felt the biggest love in the world right now, but they'll never really feel true love this strong until the future, when they have children themselves. That feeling knowing that someone depends on you, and looks forward to seeing you every day, well, nothing can ever beat that. Quinn doesn't need to have a boyfriend this Valentine's Day because right now, she's got all the love she needs. _

**God made you beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**God made you beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful**

She came back to reality and looked up to the glee club. They were all smiling back at her, knowing exactly which little lady is was about, and clapped loudly. "That was really beautiful Quinn. Beth's a lucky little girl" Mr Schue told her. "Thanks Mr Schue" she said and walked back to her seat. Puck leaned down and whispered in her ear "That was amazing" "Thanks" she said and smiled up at him.

Quinn got home and walked straight to kitchen like she does everyday. She picked Beth up, and planted kisses on her face. Just like everyday. Making sure the little girl knows exactly how thankful and grateful she is. "I love you so much, Beth. And nothing's ever going to change that" And then Quinn decides that she's had the best Valentine's Day yet.

* * *

**You made it to the end! If you carried on reading, thank you, I'm so grateful. It was probably so fluffy that you're gonna puke right now, but I'm not good with drama. I just had to add a little Brittana moment in as well. Thanks for reading, and hey, I just wrote my first fanfic yey! :)**

**Ooh, I'll probably write a second chapter with Puck's song, because I just love Quick (even if Ryan Murphy doesn't) and I can't leave it like that.**


End file.
